L, Light, and Misa's Day at The Zoo
by ShioriPanda
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. L wants to go to the zoo and Light taes him with Misa.


**A/N: Hey hey, person. This fanfic took me FOREVER to come up with and get down so I really hope you like it. It's a rewrite of a story I wrote a very very VERY long time ago and decided to put it up. I hope you like. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (a) Death Note…*wink wink***

**...**

"Light. Light…Light.", L poked the sleeping teen. The drowsy Light turned to stare at the older man in annoyance. It was the middle of the night, for crying out loud. The teen needed his beauty sleep. With a huff, he sat up.

"What could you possibly want at such a late hour?", he mumbled, slapping L's thumb out of his mouth.

"Tomorrow, we should go to the zoo. I've never been and well…I really want to.", L blushed in embarrassment. He didn't want the Light to think of him as childish. He just wanted an experience he had missed out on as a young child. Light pushed back the hair that fell into his eyes and frowned at the man. "Fine. We'll go tomorrow. But I really don't see why you couldn't just say so in the morning instead of waking me up at such an inconvenient time.", he sighed. L wasn't paying him any attention. He was too excited about the day to come. He would see the animals, try the nuts, and best of all, he would spend time with his best friend, Light. It couldn't get any better than that!

Light stared at the clock. _We'll head for the zoo at around 2. That gives me 7 more hours to sleep and an hour to get ready…perfect. _With that, he went back to sleep. Tomorrow would be a very long day. (For Light, that is…*smirk*)

** *The Next Day!***

"OH, LIGHT! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for letting Misa Misa come along with you!", Misa jumped around in Light's arms as they and L waited for Watari to appear in his old man car to take them to the zoo. Light tried his hardest not to punch her by staring at L's shoes…Hmm, he actually wore shoes. It was weird. That had to be the first time Light had ever seen L's feet covered besides his socks.

L couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He thought that he would have a chance to hang out with his best friend without the little, blonde goth pixie around. It's not that he hated Misa or anything… He just thought her to be a little too hyper…and loud…and happy. He didn't let that bother him too much. He still had too more things he needed to check off his list. Animals and peanuts. He was going to enjoy his time!

Watari finally pulled up in his old man car. L sat shotgun, giving the couple space in the back. (Light inwardly choked him for this). The whole car ride was spent with Misa singing along to the radio, Watari snickering, L biting his thumb (so cute), and Light trying not to strangle his "lady friend". And when they finally reached the zoo, everything went quiet.

"Let's get some peanuts first. And then we can go look at the animals.", L smiled. "I want to pet a panda!"

…

"I don't get it!'- Misa yelled at the peanut guy –'ARE THEY SALTY OR SWEET!". The poor young teen stared in horror at the screaming blonde.

"Y-you have 2 choices, ma'am. The salty nuts or the sugar nuts. It's up to you to decide what you want.", he spoke, nervous. Light, who was really fighting the urge to run away, just stared. How could someone so beautiful and famous…be so…dumb? He had no clue. Light, on the other hand, was eating nut after nut, trying to remember the taste and texture of each. He chuckled quietly as Misa tasted a nut of each kind to decide which she'd buy.

"Why don't you just get one of each?", he told her. A giant smile spread on her face.

Light pinched his nose. "I'll buy you the whole stand if you hurry up, Misa.". He looked around for L who had vanished a few seconds ago.

…

L was walking towards the animals. He could hear them…even SMELL them. He wanted to see them. But not just any random animals. He wanted to spend the day with the Pandas! He made his way through the bear part ( …I don't know…hehe).

"Brown…Koala…Grizzly…Panda. Panda!". He turned toward the sign.

There they were… but they were so far away! He wanted to get closer. And feel the fur. He'd always been called a panda as a young boy and he wanted to mark the resemblances.

…

"How did I lose a grown man!", Light exclaimed, getting weird looks from the old ladies, disappointed sighs from the teen girls…and even winks from a few guys. He blushed and rushed away, Misa at his heel.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom, Light! You should check!", she said. He had to admit, that was a pretty good idea. He turned towards the bathrooms.

"L! Are you in here!", he called. No answer. After trying a couple more times, he gave up. He wasn't in the bathroom.

"Maybe he went to see the fish! I love the fishies! They're so cute!", Misa jumped! She didn't think L would be by the fish. She just wanted to see them for herself. Light, knowing better, shook he head. "I don' think so, Misa.", he mumbled. She huffed. Darn him.

Light thought for a second…_Where would L be right now?_ He thought. L was always doing something weird…

"Maybe he's with the pandas! He loves those, right?", Misa smiled. Light dismissed it with his hand. "No. I don't think he'd be there." He continued walking. How could L be so childish and wander away like that?...sigh.

L smiled to himself as he slowly slipped through the fence that separated him from the pandas. He gently landed on the grass. The baby pandas were sleeping.

"Wake up, little pandas. I came all the way here to see you." The pandas just stirred in deep sleep. Oh, L thought they were so cute! He sat next to them in the little shaded area filled with chewed up bamboo.

…

"OH,DAMN! The zoo's about to close! We still haven't found L!", Misa cried. Light secretly felt extremely worried. What would he do without his insomniac best friend? Absolutely nothing. "Misa, maybe we SHOULD check the pandas. That's the only place we didn't look."

They hurried only to see the cutest sight in the world. L rested on a panda, his eyes closed and thumb in his mouth. Light just smiled and Misa giggled.

"He's so cute!", Misa jumped. _He really is._ Light thought to himself. He slid through the fence and picked up his sleeping friend.

"Light? I like the pandas.", L mumbled, half asleep. Light smiled.

"Of course you do. It's been a long day. Let's go." And they left, Misa poking L every once and I while. So cute.

**Well that's it. I know there's no point of this but I was late and I had nothing else to do. I hope you liked it! :D L's kinda ooc lol. Because he's cute!**

**Review please!**


End file.
